The Destruction
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Carrie White was Alone, tormented, Abused, and Powerful. Tom Riddle was Alone, Manipulative, and ambitious with his eye on an unstable ticking time-bomb of power. What happens when they finally pushed Carrie too far? Based on the original Carrie movie and the Carrie Musical. Warning: Abuse, cursing.


**I do not own Harry Potter, or the Song, which is from Carrie the Musical. This fic is basically a Carrie/Harry Potter crossover about if Carrie was a witch around the time Tom Riddle was nineteen. This fic is bases around the songs from the musical,** _ **Carrie, Open your heart/And Eve was Weak, Stay here, and The Destruction.**_ **Hope you enjoy.**

"You know what Norma calls her?" Chris whispered not so discretely in Beth Smith's ear while staring tauntingly as Carrie White's wool covered, hunched over back, "Scary White" she laughed, "Don't you love it!"

Chis smirked at Carrie who tried to ignore her, " _Scaaarry"_ she drew out the word and other took up the jeer, " _"Scary white! Scaarry! Scary White, Scary White!"_

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Carrie yelled suddenly causing a few to jump back from their huddle and the gym teacher to look up and stare at the students as Carrie sprinted out of the gym and through the halls, still empty, and out the school doors, gripping her home pass in her hand. "Doesn't anybody ever get it right?! Carrie!" she cried, "Why don't they remember I am _Carrie White!?_ Carrie!" She Fumed, "Is it any harder to say than God Damn Toad, and Spastic, and Weirdo, and Dumb Bitch?!"

She paused at the school doors and down the stairs, "Doesn't anybody think that I can hear? I hear! 'Specially when I got them screaming in my ear I hear!" She stumbled on the stone steps and tumbled down the rest of them, scattering her papers and books on the ground. "Every day they mock me and push me around till I drop, if I had a wish God I wish they'd stop!" She gathered her papers and tensed when she heard the sound of a group of people around the corner, probably skippers playing hooky.

"When will they..,?"

The voices got closer,

"I wish they'd…"

Closer now and laughing, laughing about the stupid girl in last period Gym class who made a damned fool of herself in the locker rooms.

"When will they, when will they, when will they?" she grabbed what was left and ran off down the street furiously, stopping when she was a good block away from the school. "Sometimes their hatred is out of control, God how they hurt me" she took deep breathes and sat on the curb, "Mama says suffering is good for the soul, but they hurt me!" her voice cracked with anger, "and if I could I'd bring them all down to their knees, I'd make them sorry forever for teasing Carrie, Carrie, Carrie…." She led off.

She sighed and set her books to the side in the grass, "I will not cry," she chanted, "I'm okay. I try so hard to play their way. Why do they find it so hard to say… Carrie?" She looked back at the school, intimidating even at this far away, "Why do they always treat me so bad? They all know my name, it's Carrie. I don't know why they all get so mad. It's always the same." She stood up defeated as usual and continued on her way.

Carrie walked along the cracked pavement from school in the afternoon in shame, embarrassment and fear. They had laughed at her again, all the girls in the locker rooms had laughed as she lay on the floor in terror. She stopped and clutched her stomach as another cramp tore through her, Miss Gardner had said they were natural but Carrie felt as if someone was twisting her insides with a hot poker. Now she would have to face mama, who had for sure received a phone call from the school.

Oh how she wished Tom were here, he would know what to do. Her best friend Tom Riddle, who every school year fled off to a boarding school in Scotland. Carrie should have gone to, but Mama had torn up the letter as soon as it arrived and locked her in her prayer closet for six hours. Something else had happened when the letter arrived as well but Carrie could hardly remember it, she remembered pain and choking then darkness.

Carrie thought back to the locker room and scowled, she wished she could have killed them. She could have to, Tom told her she had the power to but she couldn't now. Mama didn't like Tom, she said the Devil was in him, but Carrie like him, he was nice to her. As she walked she looked down at the ground, gazing at passing wads of flattened chewing gum and soda tabs amongst the moss growing in the cracks. The buzz of bike spokes droned behind her and zipped by her making her jump as the little boy of ten zoomed past her yelling "Creepy Carrie, Creepy Carrie!"

Carrie Scowled after him and felt that power in her mind Flex, She had been practicing like Tom told her to and sure enough the little brat's cycle wobbled and fell over on top of him, leaving him on the side of the pavement with a bumped head and a skinned leg. Carrie hid her smirk with her book as she jogged past him, the use of her power gave her a small rush of euphoria.

She walked some more them paused as she reached a Tall, austere building named _Wool's Orphanage._ That was where Tom lived, or rather used to live. He had graduated from that school last year and now Carrie had no idea where he went. She missed him terribly.

"Psst" Carrie looked around curiously, "Carrie!" She turned a full 360 trying to find who ever was trying to get her attention. "Over here!" she looked down a dark Alley and as a tall, slim figure facing her. "Tom?" she whispered and looked around, "Where have you been?" she asked and jogged over to him. "Busy, How have you been?" the young man asked, his dark brown hair parted and slicked at the side as usual, dress in a plain grey suit shirt and black trousers.

"Why didn't you write me?" Carrie asked, a little hurt. "I tried, I wrote dozens of letters but finally your mother write back saying that if I ever wrote you again she would make sure we never saw each other again."

Carrie couldn't hold it back anymore, she tightly embraced her best and only friend, "Tom I missed you so much, and I've just had the most awful day." She confided. "It's alright now, I have everything set up, you can come with me now." Tom told her and Carrie looked up, "you mean run away?" she asked horrified, she couldn't run away, mama needed her. And Carrie needed to finished school.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Tom asked and Carrie nodded, "More than anything, but I can't now, Mama need me and I have to finish school and…"

"Forget about all that, I can take care of you." Tom insisted with his charming smile that always made Carrie melt. Tom knew it to, that's why it was so easy for him to control her. Tom saw Carrie for what she was, a lonely girl with a terrible home life and no friends desperate for a kind word, especially if that word was from a handsome young man. "The end of school is in a month, give me until then to think it over?" Carrie compromised and Tom nodded, "It's a deal, I'm living as 46A Weber Street if you ever need me."

Carrie hugged his again, "I missed you so much Tom" Tom didn't say it back, only pressing his lips tenderly on her forehead, "I have to go, or Mama will be worried." She whispered, "I'll come and visit I promise." She swore and fled, new happiness in her heart.

She reached the While Bungalow and saw Mama's car out front, she had been hoping for a few hours alone before having to face Mama, but maybe she hadn't gotten the call. Maybe the phone had rung right after Mama left the shop and she never even heard it ring.

She walked up the front steps and opened the door quietly, then shutting it just the same. She heard Mama's sewing machine wheeling away in the Parlor, as well as the tiny radio playing lighthearted hymns. Mama was singing along with the choir. " _Open your heart, Let Jesus in. Open your heart, Let Jesus in"_ Her melodious voice floated through the house, Carrie used to love hearing Mama sing it meant she was in a good mood. " _Lord you had found me, a'wanderin in the Darkness. Light my way with your true Faith, and I'll sing with joy of my new faith. Lord take me Gently, and lead me to your pastures. To your hands I surrender, in the hope of Love every Tender."_

Mrs. White caught sight of her daughter hovering in her door way and stopped the machine with a blissful smile. "Carrie." She sighed and turned opening her arms wide, "There's my sweet girl. Come, Pray with me." Carrie thankfully set aside her bag, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She rushed into her Mother's arms and pulled away. Margaret fondly brushed a strand of hair way from Carrie's face.

" _Open your heart"_ Carrie sang, " _let Jesus in"_ Margaret continued the song. " _Open your heart"_ Carrie pressed her face onto her mother's soft hand, " _Let Jesus in"_ they sang together. " _Lord I have seen choirs of saints and angels singing. Finally free of temptation, and the fires of Hell's devastation. Then He will take me, and wash me in the river. I will make Celebration…"_

 _"In the joy of the final.."_ Margaret sang,

" _In the light of the final…"_ Carrie Harmonized

" _The Fire of Final Salvation!"_ they finished and Margaret hugged her girl closed. "I Love you Carrie." Carrie savored the happy moment for all that it was worth, "I Love you to Mama." She said and Mama pulled away contented, "Now, Go wash your hands and set the table for supper. I have a lot of work to do."

Carrie paused, "Mama…?"

"I was just on my way out the door when Mrs. Snell brought in the some final alterations for her daughter's Sue's Prom dress." Mama explained and looked up, "Sue's in your class isn't she?" she asked and Carrie nodded. "Mama I…"

"Any way I told I would do it but it would cost extra this time, Lord knows we need the extra money." Margaret cut her off again. "Mama, something Happened at school today" Carrie finally said, "Something terrible." Margaret looked up, "Terrible things are the Lord's way of testing us Carrie." She reminded the teen. "I know but the other girls.." Carrie started, "You're not like the others girls" Margaret said shortly, "But I am Mama" Carrie protested. "No you're not," Mama began picking at the seams in the brightly colored fabric of a dress. "I am I never thought so but…"

"You're special, You're special" Mama talked over the girl and Carrie stopped, "you're not listening to me Mama" she protested and Margaret shook her head, "I've heard all I want to hear not go set the table for dinner." She instructed firmly but Carrie would not budge.

"Mama, in the showers…" The got her attention and Mama nearly threw down the seam ripper and fabric, " _what_ have I told you about showering with the other girls?" " She demanded and Carrie looked down meekly, "I know but."

"What have I told you?"

"Sin, it's a sin but I…"

"And as such it is forbidden" Mama stressed, "Mama" Carrie cut in. " **Forbidden"** Margaret repeated harshly and Carrie closed her eyes. "I started to bleed!" she said quickly. Margaret froze and stared at Carrie who went on, "I started to bleed and the other girls they laughed at me and called me names and I was so _Scared."_

Carrie finally opened her eyes having said her piece and looked up to find her mother staring at her strangely, "Mama, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and the mother shook her head in horror, "the Curse of Blood" she said urgently and Carrie backed away, "Mama you're frightening me"

Margaret shook her head and grabbed Carrie's hands, "Bow your head and pray woman." She said lowly, "And God made Eve from the rib of Adam, and Eve was weak and loosed the Raven on the world…" Carrie shook her head, "Mama it wasn't my fault"

"And the Raven was called _Sin._ And God visited Eve with a curse and the Curse was the curse of Blood" She gripped Carrie's wrists hard and shook them, "Say it woman." She stood up straight, "And God made Eve from Adam's Rib and Eve was weak"

Carrie's face fell, "Mama, how could I know?" she asked helplessly. "And Eve was weak." Mama repeated "and Eve was weak"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carrie asked

"And God made Eve to bear the curse, the curse of blood." Mama went on and Carrie tried to pull away, "It's not a curse Miss Gardner said it's something all girls go through" and Margaret pulled at her arms insistently, "The Curse of Blood, _The curse of Blood!"_

Carrie yanked her hands away from Mama's grip furiously, "You should have told me!" She yelled.

" _ **Bow your head and pray woman!"**_

Mama's firm, strong hand collided with Carrie's soft cheek. The Slap resonated though the house and sent Carrie to her knees. " _You're a woman now!"_ Mama spat as she reached for her thick Bible, "Pray to heaven for your wicked soul!" She flipped the proper page and thrust the book at Carrie while hauling the girl to her feet by the back of her coat, "The Raven came to plague the world, it's name was sin!" she forced the book under Carrie's chin and pushed her face into the pages. "It's not a sin!" Carrie began to cry. "It's Name was sin!" Mama repeated and pushed harder. "Mama, it's not a sin!" Carrie insisted. Mama pulled the book away and closed it. "it's name was sin! Begin! And _Lust_ was how the sin began, the sin was man!" As Carrie began to straighten her back Mama hit her in the spin with the heavy book making her collapse to the floor.

"I don't understand!" Carrie sobbed and Margaret bent to her level, "Well understand!"

"No!" Carrie tried to scramble away, "The Sin was Man!" Mama grabbed her arms and trapped her in a violent embrace from behind while forcing the good book in front of her. "What have I done?" Carrie asked desperately as Margaret pinned her. "God has seen your sinning! Just beginning!" she insisted, "Pray for your salvation from damnation! Pray or He will **burn** you!" She closed the book and turned Carrie to face her "He will Burn you!"

Mama began to pull the both up slowly, "The seed conveys the Power and it's come again." She babbled, "Mama what is the seed? Don't you care that I started to bleed?!"

"Until the seed is crushed the power never ends! It never ends!" Margaret nearly sobbed, "It never ends!" She stood and began to pray rapidly and Carrie touched her arm "Mama I was so scared and they all stared, then I started Crying! I thought I was Dying! Mama! Please Don't Hurt Me." Mama noticed Carrie was now long kneeling and sneered

"Have you no since of shame?! " she spat, "Pray for Mercy get down on your knees!" she proed the girl roughly on her knees again. "Please don't hurt me!" Carrie begged, "Satan's staking his claim, and your soul is a hole of disease!" She moved out of Carrie's desperate reach, "I can see you inside!"

"Don't believe with your eyes" Carrie begged and Mama shook her head, "Full of sin, full of pride."

"Those are Lies mama! Lies!" Carrie protested. "That's how Lucifer fell!" Mama knelt down with her. "Mama how could I know?" Carrie asked, "And you're headed for Hell, I won't let you go!" She grabbed Carrie tightly who fought to get away, "Mama let me go!"

"Heaven Hates a sinner, Hates a Sinner!"

"I'm not a sinner!" Carrie insisted. "Save yourself from burning!" Margaret demanded and grabbed Carrie's arms hard, "Mama, Stop it's hurting! Stop it's hurting!" she begged. "Pray or!" Margaret stood up and dragged Carrie with her. "He will burn you! He will burn you!"

Carrie yelled and fought but was no match, "Mama stop! Please!" She cried as Mama opened the door to the Prayer Closet. "No Please stop!" she demanded as Mama threw her in roughly and slammed the door, quickly locking it tightly as Carrie bang on the door from the other side. "Mama! _Mama!"_

Mama listened to Carries cried and clung to her bible, "And God made Eve from Adam's Rib and Eve was weak." She cried, "and Eve was Weak… and _I_ was weak" She looked up, "I prayed this day would never come I should have known. I should have known, now I'm alone." She closed her eyes, "And so afraid." Her mind flitted back to that wretched boy Carrie would hang around, that devil spawn, that heathen that poisoned her baby, "Oh Lord, I;ve seen this power before. The flesh is weak and I implore Father don't forsake her, Father take her! Cleanse and Purify her. With the fire and the power and the glory, forever and ever and ever! Amen!" she yelled the last part and stormed off, leaving Carrie to suffer in the prayer Closet.

 _(Mean While)_

Tom Paced the floor of the flat, he was sure she would come soon. Maybe not tonight but soon. He grinned, Sweet sweet Carrietta White. A well of untapped potential that he intended to make use of. Sure he would have preferred it if she had been pure blood or even a half blood. But Over the years he had been discretely training her hatred for non-magic, not that it really needed much training. Between her wack-job of a mother, and those vermin she was forced to go to school with Tom almost pitied her.

In the Summers He began to help Carrie train her power, she was very powerful but lacked self-control and discipline. And deep, deep down, Tom supposed he did have a soft spot for the girl.

He Felt in his pocket and pulled out a scrap of old folded paper in remarkable condition. When Carrie was thirteen and Tom was Fifteen, she had written this in her notebook. Which Tom secretly look through and copied it down to remind himself of her when he was gone and couldn't contact her.

The border had been decorated with now faded Crescents and in the middle of the page was a poem

 _Jesus watches from the Wall,_

 _But his face is cold stone_

 _If he loves me_

 _Why do I feel so all alone?_

 _Baby Savior, Meek and Mild._

 _What do you do with my prayers?_

 _If you hear them_

 _Why do I feel like no one cares?_

Tom knew the poem was a cry fo help and He determined that he would help her in any way he could, primarily to further gain her trust, and once again deep deep down he cared for her.

 _(At the White house)_

Carrie stayed in the closet for five hours this time, _I won't break_ she told herself _not this time_

But she did break, after four hours she began to beg Mama to let her out, and it only took an hour for mama to comply. "You can Come out now Carrie" Carrie stood up and walk out silently, head hanging.

"It's late, go to bed" Mama said flatly and Carrie nodded, "I love you Mama" she droned and kissed her mother chastely on the cheek before walking slowly up the stairs.

 _(The next Day)_

Carrie left as soon as she could the next morning. She lied and told Mama she was going to the Library then headed straight for Tom's Flat, following the address he had given her the previous day. Her face had bruised slightly from last night and so had her wrists but Tom would take care of her, She knew he would because he always did. He was her protector and her confidant. She reached the building and gazing over the panel before pressing the button that said 46A. "Hello?" A fuzzy voice asked though the speaker. "Tom, it's me Carrie." The buzzer sounded and the door unlocked so Carrie could enter. The building wasn't much. But then again Tom didn't have much. Not yet any way. Tom always told her that he would do something great with his life and she was sure he would.

She counted the doors until she reached 46A. She knocked on the door and it opened instantly. "Tom!" She greeted him, Tom pulled her inside and looked her over. "That Bitch!" He cursed when he saw the bruises, "She did it again didn't she? And don't you lie to me, you know I always know when you do." Carrie sighed, he did know, she didn't know _how_ he knew but he always did.

Tom However saw his shot to pull Carrie back in, he noticed for a few days after he returned each year she would go a while being completely independent from him, but it was really only a matter of time before she came crawling back to him to tend to her wounds. "Come along, I'll make you some tea and Take care of you." He feigned tenderness. "Remember my offer stands until the end of the school year, all you'd have to do is pack a bag and we're gone."

Carrie nodded and leaned on Tom. Tom wasn't like Mama, he didn't hurt her. Maybe he was a little condescending, and a tad bossy at times but that's just because he cared. Tom put the kettle on and grabbed a small wood box. "Here we are" he grunted as he pulled the box down and set it on the table. "Now, Just drink this." He handed her a thumb sized vial of thick blue liquid, "What is is?" she asked and popped off the top. "Potion, I can finally use magic outside of school so drink up." He instructed and she did as she was told, nearly gagging as the bitter potion oozed down her throat. "Yea, you're going to want something to chase that down." He handed her a glass of water.

"thank you" She down the drink to wash that taste out of her mouth.

The bruises began to fade almost instantly and Carrie told Tom Everything about her life since he'd left and Tom told her a tale of half truths about where's he'd been and what he was planning to do. "I'm going to help people like you, people who are powerful but are held back and hurt by Muggles." He looked at her hard, "You're not like them Carrie, we're better than they could ever be."

"That's not very nice Tom" she scolded him gently, "The Truth isn't always Nice Carrie, Witches and Wizards have been held back by fear of these inferiors for too long, it's time we stand up and prove that we won't hide in the shadows anymore!"

Carrie looked at the clock, it was nearly three, she had been talking to Tom for nearly five hours. "I have to go, Mama will be expecting me home soon." She stood up as did Tom. "I'll walk you Home." He insisted and Carrie shook her head. "No, Mama will be furious if she sees you…" Carrie paused and whispered, "She thinks you're the Devil"

Tom sighed, "then I will at least walk you out." He opened the door for her like a gentleman and led her down to the lobby, "Promise you'll visit again tomorrow." Tom said and Carrie shook her head, "I can't tomorrow's Sunday." Tom sighed, "Monday then?"

"I'll try" Carrie nodded. "Bye Tom" She waved as she walked down the pavement.

Weeks went by in a routine, Carrie would go to school, Then Come Home. She would Tell Mama that she was going to the Library or to the Park or something and then sneak off to See Tom. Eventually she would go for walks with Tom, taking changes of clothes with her in her bag. Clothes she made herself that were more in style instead of the full length wool or cotton skirts Mama made her wear with blouses that had sleeves that never were higher than her elbows.

Now Carrie would wear Skirts with floral or colorful patterns that stopped at her knees and light colored blouses with sleeves that stopped right above her elbows. One of the Dresses she made was even Red, what Mama called the devil's colour.

But School was still Hell, The girls who had tormented Carrie were given a week's detention and Chris Hargenson was not picking on her more every chance she got. Sue Snell, however had seemed to have been suffering from guilt because she Persuaded her boyfriend Tommy Ross to ask Carrie to Prom.

And after many initial confrontations, She finally said yes.

Mama didn't take it well.

"Carrie you haven't touched your apple Pie." Mama noted across the table during dessert. "It gives me Pimples Mama." Carrie said, fiddling with her hands under the table "Pimples are the Lord's way of chastising us Carrie" Mama informed her.

Carrie sighed, "Mama?"

"Hm?"

Carrie didn't look up, "Please say, I've got to start trying to get along with people more." Se told her and Mama looked up, "what on earth are you going on about Carrie?" she chuckled and took a sip of her tea. Carrie swallowed her fear, _I am not afraid of you mama, I'm not afraid anymore._

"I've been invited to the prom." It seemed like the entire room froze, "Prom?" Carrie nodded, "Yes the Senior Prom, everyone is going and…"

"It's that Devil boy isn't it, that one that brought all this trouble, the one who you've been running off to see I know you have Carrie." Margaret said dangerously and Carrie shook her head, "No Mama, I'm not like you I'm funny, I mean the other kids think I'm funny but I don't want to be I want to be normal. I want to try and be and whole person before it's too…."

Carrie never got to finish her sentence before Mama tossed what was left in the tea cup on her, splattering her face with Luke-warm sticky liquid that smelled of cinnamon and honey. She wiped her eyes and kept going undeterred.

"His name is Tommy Ross and he's a very nice boy Mama…"

"No."

"And he promise to stop in a meant you before…"

"I say _No!"_

"And I've accepted Mama!"

" _No, No, No, NO, NO!"_

"I've accepted Mama! I've accepted!"

Mama shot up from the table, "Go to your closet." She whispered harshly.

"No" Carrie said firmly.

Mama shook her head, "After everything you've been taught Carrie…?"

"Everyone isn't mean Mama, not everything is a sin!" Carrie remained seated but raised her voice. Mama leaned forward, "Go to your closet and pray, ask to be forgiven!" Carrie began to tear up, "He's a nice boy Mama, you'll like him, you'll really like him Mama" she insisted.

Margaret leaned back and laughed, "Oh yes! The Boys the Boys!" Carrie shook her head and clapped her hands over her ears. Mama tried to pulled her hand off as she spoke, "After the Blood come the boys…."

"Mama no."

""Like sniffing dogs, sniffing and slobbering and trying to find out where that smell is"

"Please stop Mama." Carrie began to cry again

"Where that smell is, I know where they take them in their cars I see it alright! Well you're not going!" Mama let her arms go. "I already said I would!"

"You'll tell that boy you're not going or we're going to move from here!" Mama threatened "No" Carrie said. "We'll move from here and you'll never see either of those boys again."

"Mama please" Carrei followed Mama who stormed into the kitchen, Carrei grabbed her arm pleadingly, "Mama Come back!" she cried, "Mama!" "We're done here!" Mama said firmly and Carrie stood firmly, "Mama please sit and _talk to me!"_

As soon as she said that the cutting board flew off the counter into Mama's path and the door slammed shut, as did every door in the house. Mama jumped back with a shriek and turned to face Carrie Slowly, "Mama please talk to me!" She begged and Mama pointed a finger at her, " _Witch_ " she hissed, "The Seed conveys the Power and until the seed is crushed it shall never end!" she whispered and Carrie shook her head, "I'm going Mama. And there are going to be some changes around here"

"That Demon boy did this to you I know it! You both have Satan's power"

Carrie shook her head, "It doesn't have anything to do with Satan Mama, or Tom, It's me, it's all me. Tom says that's I'm special, that I can do things other people can't." Mama hunched over, "Youpoor child can't you see the devil does not lay low, he is working through you. He worked through your father to…"

Carrie shook her head again, "No, no, He ran away Mama. Daddy ran away with a woman Mama everybody knows that."

"You must renounce this Power Carrie you must deny it, you must never use it!" Carrie smiled sadly, "I'm going Mama." She nearly whispered. "you can't stop me." She swallowed, "And I don't want to talk about it anymore." She turned and went the stairs.

Carrie didn't want to tell Tom yet, not just yet. She bought the Material and made the dress, a plain rose pink dress made of crushed velvet with a Juliet waist line. She bought make up, with the help of the sales clerk who had a better grasp of cosmetics then Carrie did. Tommy Ross bought her a corsage which she kept in the fresh and a few days before the prom…

Carrie Went to Tom's Flat. "Tom?" She looked at him on the couch, his arm over her shoulders. "We're friends, aren't we?" Tom nodded, "Of course we are." Carrie nodded, "And you would want me to be Happy?" She pressed and Tom nodded again, "What's this about?"

"I've been asked to Prom" Tom's head jerked to the Side, "what?"

"I was asked to the Prom Tom, By a boy named Tommy Ross." She looked at him, "He's a very nice boy, he's polite and he said he'd have me home by eleven and…"

"Do you like him?"

Carrie shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know, maybe…. He's a nice boy." Tom nodded, "What do you think?" Carrie asked and Tom shook his head, "I think you are being very foolish.' He said plainly and Carrie looked taken aback. "Why?"

"Why?" Tom Looked at her, "These people have tormented you all your life and all of a sudden you're invited to the prom? Doesn't that strike you at the least bit odd?" Carrie straightened up, "are you saying that it's odd that someone would want to go to prom with me?" she challenged and toms eye brows rose.

"No…"

"Than what Tom?"

"Carrie their kind can't be trusted." Tom insisted, "I'm worried that you'll get hurt." Carrie shook her head, "you sound Just like Mama" She snorted and stood up. "everything will be fine." She nodded and Tom smirked a little, "If you say so…" he said passive aggressively. Carrie's stomach turned, "I have to go, but I'll see you soon." She didn't wait for him to show her out as she left and Tom smirked. There was no doubt something bad would happen, and when it did, Carrie would come running to the only kind shoulder she's ever known…Him.

 _(Prom Night)_

Carry sat at the vanity up in her bedroom, carefully applying makeup in her cracked mirror. Her usually lank colorless blonde hair was curled and down loose down her back and Carrie was careful not to mess is up in any way as the door creaked open. "Red…" Mama gazed at her, "I might have known it would be Red." Carrie sighed and looked at her in the mirror, "It's Pink mama, not red."

"I can see your dirty pillows, they'll all see them." Carie looked down, they're called breasts Mama, all women have them."

"Take of that dress"

"No"

"Take it off Carrie and we will burn it together and we will pray for forgiveness"

"Mama! Stop it!" Carrie Snapped, "I'm nervous enough as it is" Mama shook her head. "Stay Here Instead." She insisted "Just tell me what you'd like to do. We'll talk and we'll laugh and I'll sing to you." Carrie stood up and grabbed her silk shrug, "I promise you we won't fight, please don't leave tonight."

"Mama, I'm late" Carrie muttered. "That boy doesn't care at all!" She challenged. "He'll be here at eight" Carrie countered.

"He'll only build you up to watch you fall, Carrie!" She insisted, "You don't know these People, they're not your friends Carrie. They're only waiting to tear you in two."

Carrie moved away from Mama again, "What if you like me?"

"Just like your father, they'll leave when they're through."

"They might like me" Carrie said and nodded "They'll like me"

" _You're such a fool!_ Aren't you aware of how people deceive? They'll take you can break and then they will leave you Carrie!" Margret pleaded one last time with her daughter who stood up. "I love you Mama." She Whispered and she grabbed Carries arm, we will tell him you are sick, I'll tell him…"

"You'll tell him nothing!'" Carrie protested and instantly Mama couldn't speak, her lips ceaced to function. "You'll stay here until I leave." She grabbed her hand bag, a limo pulled up in front of the house. "I love you Mama, I'll be home by eleven." And just like that she left.

 _(Hours Later)_

Carrie shifted around nervously, everyone seemed so nice. She was enjoying herself sure, this was the most fun she had ever had but she couldn't help but feel this nagging in the back of her mind. "Hey, are you alright?" tommy tapped her forearm and she looked up, "Yea, I'm just. A little nervous it all." She smiled and Tommy chuckled, "Don't be, they're drawing the Prom King and Queen now." He pointed to the stage and the crowd was silent as the votes were tallied.

"And this years Prom King and Queen are… TOMMY ROSS AND CARRIE WHITE!" The crowd burst into Cheers and Carrie's eyes widened. _Us?! How could it be Us?!_ She asked as a pair of black clad ushers appeared by her and Tommy and began to lead them up to the stage as the crowd started the school song.

" _Hail_ _Alma Mater. Alma Mater we salute you. We proclaim our devotion as we set our dreams into motion"_ Sue Snell standing in the back of the auditorium looked up at the ceiling, she just Chris would try to pull something tonight and her fears where confirmed when she spotted a large silver bucket over the stage. "Oh My God!"

She looked around frantically, "Miss Gardner!? Miss Gardner!" she spotted the finely dressed woman, "Sue! What are you doing here?"

"Miss Gardner! Something terrible is going to happen" Sue tied to warn her but her face grew stern. "I knew it, I warned you Sue get out!"

"No, no you've got it all wrong!"

"I don't want to hear it! Now Get out" The teacher grabbed Sue's arm and pushed her out of the auditorium.

Tom Riddle watched the girl get chucked out of the door quietly slipped through before it closed. He wanted to see how things were going with Carrie. He saw her up on the stage and was surprised, she looked radiant under the stage lights, and she looked happy. He saw a glint of metal in the rafter and looked up. A Bucket.

Perfect.

The students concluded the school song and a voice called out, "Pull the damn Chord Billy, Pull it!" a loud clatter was heard over head as the bucket came tumbling down, A metallic red blob caught the light before falling on top of Carrie and splattering, dripping down her arms and head as a few people in the crowd screamed. More blood hit Carrie and coated her with redness until her blonde hair clung to her head and neck and her pink dress was splattered.

The crowd burst into Laughed, this was it, the ultimate prank. The final put down, after years of let's short sheet Carrie White bed at summer camp, and look I found a love letter to Buddy Gordon in Carrie White's locker let's copy it and spread it around the school. This was it.

Tom saw Carrie's panicked face and forced down a grin, "our Father who art in Heaven" Carrie Chanted "Hallowed be thy name…. Oh my God! _Oh My God, OH MY GOD!"_

Tom paused and discretely pushed his way into Carrie's mind, it was a mess, spinning at hundreds of miles per hour. He could hear her thoughts in her our voice.

 _I will not cry, I am Okay, I've tried so hard to play their way._

 _ **Mama!**_ _You should have_ _ **told me!**_

 _And God made Eve to bear the curse! The Curse of_ _ **blood. The Curse of blood.**_

 _His name is Tommy Ross Mama, he'll have me home by eleven!_

 _An Eagle's Just another bird, until he can spread his wings!_

Tom Decided to help her hysteria along by probing her thought with bad memories. _**Open your heart, let Jesus in….**_

Carrie's Psyche jerked violently, suddenly her Mama's voice was in her head.

 _They'll make fun of you!_

 _They will break your heart_

 _Then they'll laugh at you_

 _Watching you fall apart!_

The crowd began to throw thing at her, cups, garbage, and Carrie ducked to avoid them, still getting hit. Suddenly her entire body tensed and straightened up like a marionette on strings. " _ **Doesn't anybody ever get it right?!"**_ She yelled, _**"Doesn't anybody think that I hear?!"**_

 _ **Get them honey.**_ Tom told her brain, _**Make them pay for hurting you.**_

 _ **Remember, we're better than them. You shouldn't be afraid of them, they should be afraid of you.**_

Carrie heard Tom's voice in her head, _okay Tom_ she told him, _okay._

Her mind went blank, her mind turned into one giant muscle that kept flexing and flexing. She wasn't aware of the screams of fear and pain she was inflicting by turning on the sprinklers and wetting the floor, then tossing Live wires into the puddles, causing the teens and teachers to fall into disturbing, demonic dances as electricity shot through their bodies.

 _You were right Tom,_ she thought _you were right Mama._ The room was chaos, Tom was careful to get out before everything went to Hell. He returned to the Flat and waited, she would surely come here. She needed him.

Carrie slowly walked out of the gym and closed the door behind her, locking it firmly and watching as the smoke creeped out from under the door and the flicker of flames from behind the glass where narrated by the echoes of the victim's screams.

As she walked out on the street, telephone poles came tumbling down the the wires snapped and writhed like snakes as she passed. As she slowly walked by a petrol station in her trance and as soon as she was out of striking distance it burst into a tower of flames. The blood had dried on her and crusted on her skin, hair and dress.

She needed Tom, where was Tom? The Flat, that's where he was. She followed her memory down the street, the sound of fire sirens and police cars wailed in the distance as she walked down the pavement toward the main street when she saw a large Car stalling in the middle of the street. In her heightened state she could see the faces in the windshield clearly. Chris and her boytoy Billy.

"There she is!" Chris whispered, "Get Her billy Get her!" The thug grinned, "on it babe." He put the car into drive and floored it, hurtling toward the bloody girl in the middle of the street. Carrie put out one hand as soon as it was a stone's throw away from her, the car stopped suddenly sending both passengers flying into the windshield. Chris's face his the glass with such force that it cracked the glass and snapped her neck killing her instantly.

Carrie stumbled back on her way, her heart pounding harder then ever. Her head was spinning and threatened to burst. She finally made it to the Flat and didn't wait to be buzzed in, she unlocked the door herself and stumbled down the hall.

Finding the flat door unlocked she let herself in and found Tom standing in her living room waiting for her. "Tom" her voice cracked into a Sob as she threw herself into his arms,"Shhhh" he soothed her, "Oh Tom it was awful, they poured blood on me and they all laughed at me and, and, and…"

"Hush, hush, it's alright now." Tom hid his grin, it couldn't have gone any better if he had planned it, and Carrie was right back where she belonged. "I tried to Tell you." He told her, "I told you they couldn't be trusted." Carrie clung to his torso and sobbed, "You were Right Tom, like always."

"I know, I know" Tom nodded, "Come, get yourself cleaned up. And then we can talk." Carrie nodded and went to the bathroom and closed the door. Tom sat down and smirked, there was only one more thing keeping Carrie from him, Margaret White. She would have to go.

He thought, he could do it himself, quick, easy…No. He grinned. Carrie, he would get Carrie to do it. Tell her that she would never been free until Mama was gone.

Meanwhile Carrie was standing under the steady stream of water watching the red rivers of blood flow down her body and down the drain. She used a bar of soap to scrub the blood out of her hair and skin as the steamy water burned her skin. Tom had been right, she had been foolish. Those people would never accept her, and Mama thought she was the devil.

The weight of the event finally came crashing down on her as Carrie let loose a choked sob followed by another as salty tears flooded her eyes and were quickly washed away by the shower. She fell to her knees as the sobs came and racked her body, her braying cries echoing in the bathroom and calling Tom's attention.

He sighed and shook his head, he knew she would break eventually, but it wasn't her fault. She was just weak, a weak, frail little thing that needed protection. It was almost pathetic and had it been any other person Tom wouldn't bother even looking up. But this was Carrie, Sweet Carrie, Loving Carrie, Powerful, repressed, hurt, and angry Carrie.

And that's just what he needed, if Carrie was mad enough she could level an entire block, she had proved that this very night. But He couldn't have her destroying his bathroom so he stood up patiently and knocked on the door. "Carrie?" he called and only got sobs as a reply, with a roll of his eyes the boy blew through his lips and opened the door Slowly.

"I'm coming In Carrie" he informed her and Tom was hit in the face by a cloud of steam. Leaving the door open so the Steam could ventilate Tom Grabbed a Large Towel from a small cabinet. Carrie was a blubbering mess, curled up at the bottom of the tub as rivulets of water fell down and off her. "Shhh, shhh" He shook his head, hiding his disgust and feigning pity.

He pulled back the curtain and turned off the taps, the shower turning into a drizzle then into a drip. "Come on," He Pulled her up a little, "Come come come." Carrie followed him willingly. Both ending up on the couch.

"You shouldn't cry over them Carrie" he scolded her gently, "They deserved what they got" Carrie either didn't hear him or ignored him as He draped the towel over her shoulders. Carrie buried her wet face into his shoulder and he stroked her hair slowly until her hysterics simmered down. "I don't want to be here Tom." She whispered, "I want to be with you" Tom nodded, "You can be, I promise." He pressed his lips to her temple, "But you have to promise to listen to me from now on." Carrie nodded and snuggled closed to him, "I promise Tom."

Tom grinned, "Good, Now there is only one thing keeping us apart." Carrie sat up and wiped her eyes, "What?"

"Not what, Carrie. Who. You're Mother, she'll never let you come with me." Tom pointed out and Carrie shook her head, "I'll run away if she won't, I'll sneak in a grab what I need and we'll just run and never come back." Tom shook his head, "No, no, no, it's not that simple. If you run away she'll call the police. Then we'll never be safe. No there's only one way to be sure."

Carrie gazed up at him in utter trust, "What?" Tom took her hands in his, "We'd have to send Her to Heaven, that's what she's always wanted isn't it? To go to Heaven and be with God?" Carrie's eyes widened, "You want to Kill Mama?" She swallowed hard. "It's not want I _Want"_ he lied, "But It's what _We Need_ "

Carrie looked down, it didn't seem right. "Think about it Carrie, about everything she's done to you." Tom whispered and slowly pulled his Wand off the table behind them. "She hurt you, she beat you and locked you alone in a closet." Carrie frowned and shook her head, "Mama Loves me." She insisted, "Does She?" Tom Challenged, "What about when your Hogwarts Letter came? She ripped it up and set it on fire. And then she tried to kill you." Carrie shook her head more violently, "No, no, Mama wouldn't do that!"

She stood up and clapped her hands over her ears, "Yes she did Carrie, I was there. I was watching from the window don't you remember?" Tom came up behind her and Carrie quivered.

"No"

"She slapped you…"

"No!"

"And she beat you…"

" _No!"_

"And then she pinned you down and put her hands around your throat and she tried to Strangle you!"

"No! No! _No! No!_ _ **No! No! NO!"**_ Carrie denied over and overfalling to her knees as Tom pointed his wand at her and non-verbally entered her mind. Carrei felt a sharp pain in her head and gasped as her vision went black only for return in a familiar place. She was in her house but it was difference, it looked slightly newer, She looked around and saw Tom standing silently beside her.

"Tom? How did we get here?" He pressed a finger to his lips, "We're in your memories Carrie, one particular Memory actually." He pointed to the door way to the Parlor, "Watch"

Carrie turned around and Saw a tiny, scrawny blonde girl in a long yellow Dress skip through the door way toward the front door where a pile of post lay right under the letter slot in the door. "Is that me?"

"It was you, You were Eleven, remember?" Tom told her as the Girl riffled through the mail and pulled out a cream colored envelope with a red wax seal on it addressed to a Miss Carrietta M. White, Number 18 Parkridge Avenue, Bedroom in the Attic.

"Mama!' She called, "Something came for me in the post." A younger looking Margaret White walked in, wiping her hands on a stain apron with her black hair pulled back in a tight bun, "Did it? What is it?" She asked and Carrie tore open the letter, "Dear Miss White, we are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Margaret's pale drained off all color and she turned sharply on the little girl.

"Give me that Letter Carrie" she barked and tore the letter from the girl's hands. Margaret's face grew graver and graver as she read the letter. "Go to your Closet and Pray!" she demanded and Stormed into the kitchen. "Mama what is it?" Carrie followed her into the kitchen as if Tom and Present Day Carrie.

"It's nothing of your concern Little girl, now you go and do as you're told!" Mama snapped and turned on the stove top, a little blue pilot light burning steadily under the iron spiral. "Mama, What are you doing?" Carrie asked as her mother hovered the Letter over the stove top and let it catch fire. "Mama!" Carrie protested, "Mama That's my Letter!"

"No It's not, It's the Devil trying to get ahold on you Carrie now you go pray right now!"

"No Mama!" Carrie protested and tried to jump for the letter but it was too late, it was burnt beyond all hope now. "How Dare you?" Mama turned on her, "Witch! Devil's Spawn, Just like that little boy that No Good Orphan always coming around!

"You leave Tom alone, he's a nice boy!" Carrie challenged and was met with a sharp stinging slap across the face, "Go Pray!" Mama bellowed and Carrie defiantly stood her ground. "The Devil is eating your soul now I know it." Mama accused and grabbed Carrie's upper Arm, "Mama You're hurting me!" Carrie cried out, "Mama Stop it!"

"Leave her alone!" Older Carrie cried out, wanting desperately to help the little girl, "It's no use, they can't hear us, they can't see us, we're nothing but ghosts here." Tom told her and Carrie covered her mouth as Mama slapped the little blonde again, sending her to the ground.

"Witch! Demon Child! Unholy Spawn of Hell!" Margaret cried as she Threw Carrie to the ground and grabbed her Bible, "For rebellion is as the sin of witchcraft, and stubbornness is as iniquity and idolatry." She quoted, "Because thou hast rejected the word of the LORD, he hath also rejected thee." Carrie struggled under her Mother's weight and Older Carrie could stand no more, "Stop it, Tom make her stop!" she cried and Tom shook his head.

"Thou Shalt not Suffer a Witch to live" Mama pinned Carrie down and wrapped her strong hands around her thin throat. A strong banging was heard at the window and Carrie turned to see a Young Tom Riddle Banging on the glass, lips moving but words unheard.

Young Carrie tried to scream and withered under her mother, her face turning an unhealthy shade of red, "Look at her Carrie!" Tom grabbed her arm, "Does that Look like something a Mother who loved her child would do?" Carrie shook her head, tear streaming down her face. "Make it stop Tom, Please!" She begged and Tom nodded, "You know what you have to do Carrie." He told her and pulled out of her mind, leaving Carrie feeling violated and raw and most of all terrified.

"I'm sorry Carrie, but you had to see it, for your own good" Carrie whimpered and shook her head. Tom sighed, she still wouldn't do it. "Very well Carrie, you don't have to do it." Carrie looked up, "I don't?"

"No, no, We'll go to your house, take your things and leave." He lied, "But what about Mama?" Carrie asked and Tom shrugged, "You let me worry about that." Carrie nodded and Tom took her hand and noted her nakedness, "You have clothes in the bathroom, go get dressed and we will leave."

Carrie nodded with a smile and ran to get dressed, she always kept a spare set of clothes at Tom's. She dressed quickly in a plain gingham frock and a pair of brown mary janes. "Ready?" Tom asked as she nodded and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist. As they walked out, Carrie keeping her head down low as emergency vehicles zoomed past them with sirens blaring and light flashing.

They reached the White Bungalow and Carrie Unlocked the door with her key. It was completely Silent and Carrie looked around, Expecting to see Mama coming at them like a Bat out of hell. "Maybe she went to sleep" She Whimpered and Tom nodded, slowly pulling his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at Carrie's head and whispered, "Imperio"

Carrie felt a wave of sheer bliss envelope her, a voice told her to go up the stairs and she did so willingly, Tom staying behind a few feet and slowly following her. Carrie nearly floated up the stairs and into her room, she grabbed clothes of the closet, not the old ones Mama made her wear, the ones that she made herself. Tom Watched the shadows carefully and sure enough there was Margaret White, clutching a kitchen Knife.

A voice told Carrie to turn around and she did so, "I know you're there Mama" she said breathily. "What are you doing?" Mama asked, eyeing the clothes. "I'm packing Mama." Carrie told her plainly. Margaret looked her daughter up and down, "You're dressed immodestly." She noted. And Carrie shook her head. "I'm leaving Mama, I'm going away with Tom and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Carrie, don't do this!" she begged, "It's not too late you can still turn back to the road of righteousness if you repent." Carrie's glazed over eyes were devoid of any feeling. "Pray with me Mama" She said and offered her mother her hand, Margaret's face grew blissful as she took Carrie's hand in her own.

"Our Father, who art in heaven" Carrie began, "Hallowed be thy name" Carrie's power ran down her arm and into her Mother's body, running through her veins and straight to her heart. "Thy kingdom come Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven"

Mama tried to pull her hand away as an ache filled her heart, "Carrie, what are you doing?" Carrie's grip turned to one of iron as she continued the pray, "Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us" More energy passed into Mama's heart and caused it to slow down. "And lead us not into temptation."

Slower

"For thine is the power…"

Slower

"And the glory…"

Slower

"Forever"

Slower

"and Ever"

Margaret White collapsed to the floor as her heart finally reached full stop. Her face pale and colorless and her eyes bulding from her skull. The pale blue orbs stared sightlessly up at the ceiling as Carrie looked down on her mother coldly.

"Amen"

Tom looked down at the body and turned Carrie away, The girl finished and had a small suitcase packed as Tom took her hand, "Come on Carrie" he instructed her and pulled her down the stairs and out the door. After they were safely out on the lawn he out another thought in Carries Head. Carrie lifted both arms and froze for a few seconds her face screwed up into an expression of deep concentration until she threw both arms down and the house came crumbling down to the ground leaving it nothing but a pile of rubble.

Everyone had run down to the school, out of the sheer morbid curiosity that seizes every human every time something disastrous happens. It seemed human nature to be drawn to misfortune, like moths to a candle.

Escorting her back to his flat, Tom looked at Carrie who swayed slightly on her feet, still under his enchantment and put his hand on her shoulder Pulling the spell away from her subconscious and planting false memories in her head. A skill he had perfected in the Orphanage, Tom could place so called "memories" in a person's head to make up for the lost time the subject missed while under the Imperious Curse.

"what do we do now?" Carrie asked, now content with the memory that Mama hadn't been home when she packed. This was it, the moment Tom worked so hard for, "Now we make them all pay Carrie" he told her. "Every Muggle who has kept our kind hiding in the shadows will pay through the nose for the pain they've caused." He eyed her expectantly, "are you with me?"

Carrie thought, Tom was all she had now, She couldn't stay here. She shifted and her eyes darted around before looking up at the tall handsome boy who had given her so much. Tom had always been there for her with a comforting shoulder. Unaware that Carrie was about to hand over her soul to the soon to be most powerful dark wizard in history she took His hand.

"I'm with you Tom"


End file.
